The Halfblood Chronicles
by J. Aurelius
Summary: It's been a year since Jason defeated Krios. There's a new demigod at camp jupiter. His name is Maks. He has to unite the two camps to save the world.


**Chapter 1**

**I Find Out my Teacher is a Wolf**

The lion was chasing me down. It wasn't just a normal lion, it had a goat head sticking out of it's back and it had a serpent as a tail. It also had bat wings. It could also breathe fire. It all started on a school field trip to the Oakland Zoo.

I was with his friend Matthew. Matthew and I were at the lion cages. I turned around and he couldn't see any of my classmates or my teacher Ms. Bergez. Then I turned back around and saw Matthew throw a rock at a lion. " Why would you do that when you know that agitates them!" I yelled at Matthew. " I just wanted to see what would happen. " said Matthew.

Then the lion started running toward Matthew. Then it crashed into the fence. " Ha ha you can't catch me!" laughed Matthew. Then the lion opened its mouth, and a hot plume of fire came out of it. Everyone started screaming. Then I saw my history teacher Mrs. K sitting on a bench. She held a small metal rod in her hand. Then she threw it toward me. When it landed in my hand I noticed it was a gold ballpoint pen. On it was the word _Spartacus_ was etched onto it. " Click the pen and meet me in Sonoma.", said Mrs. K. I clicked the pen and it turned into a short sword. I think it's called a _gladius?_When I turned back around, Mrs. K was gone. Now time to focus on the lion. When I saw it it looked different than before It had a goat head and a serpent as a tail. It also had leathery bat wings sticking out on each side of the goat's head.

I think I learned about it in 6th Grade. It was called a _chimera._ Then the monster started charging at me. I held up my sword and it cut the chimera entirely in half. Then it burst into millions of pieces of gold dust. Then just as fast as it disintegrated, it reformed. Then it started chasing after me. I did what any normal person would do, I ran like there's no tomorrow. Every once in a while I turned around and jabbed it with my _gladius._ It disintegrated but it still reformed. Then I saw a Dodge Challenger in the zoo parking lot. I picked the lock and hot wired it. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot and took highway 101 to Sonoma.

Every so often I turned around and saw the chimera was flying after me. Then he monster sent a ray of fire at the car. It hit the back and burned the left side of the trunk. I was just about 30 minutes from the vineyard in Sonoma. Then it happened. The chimera hit the gas tank and the car blew up. I flew out of the car and landed in a shallow river. Then the chimera started charging again. I sidestepped and stabbed the chimera in the back. All of the dust fell into the river. It kept trying to reform but the current made the dust flow down the river. Finally it was gone!

Then I was on my way to the vineyard. When I finally got there it looked like it was abandoned. Then I saw a woman walking toward me. She looked really familiar. It was my history teacher, Mrs. K! She started running toward me and was going down on all fours, and started growing hair. She turned into a wolf. " I knew you would come.", said the wolf. "Who are you?", I said. " My name is Lupa, trainer of heros.", said Lupa. " So your going to make me a hero?", I said. " Maks, your a roman demigod.", said Lupa. " A what?", I asked. " A demigod means your half god and half human. It means you have a godly parent.", explained Lupa.

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes. Then a group of wolves came out. " This is my pack.", said Lupa. "Do you still have the_gladius_ I gave you?", she said. "Yeah.", I said. "Do you know how to use it?", she asked. "A little bit.", I said. "Good.", said Lupa. So that was the day I stared being trained by Lupa. She told me the story of Remus and Romulus. They were he twin founders of Rome. They were abandoned by their parents by the Tiber River. Lupa had took them in as her own and they founded the city of Rome. "I've always loved that story.", said Lupa.

It passed a month with my training. I worked hard every day with sword techniques, and battle tactics. Now I know how to fight like a roman. But I still didn't know who my godly parent was. Lupa says I'll learn when I get to camp. What camp is she talking about I think. I think it's my dad because I live with my mom. After another day of training, Lupa told me I was finally ready to go to camp. I asked her how I would find it. She said my instincts would tell me. I don't know what she's talking about.

**. . .**

The next day I put my pen in my pocket. I took some time to look at all of the stuff at the vineyard. The place where I slept, where I ate, and the training grounds. Then I went to the courtyard. I saw Lupa and her pack. I said goodbye and left the wolf house for the camp.


End file.
